A bottom dump trailer is generally used to transport material from one location to another. The bottom dump trailer includes a frame having wheels and a material hopper mounted to the frame that is configured to hold material. A controllable gate mechanism is provided that controls the flow of material out of the material hopper assembly. Once material is dumped, a separate machine such as a road grader, a dozer or the like follows the bottom dump trailer and spreads the material.